Intimate Intensions
by Rein-Tatakai
Summary: Lawson, a genetic, created from both human and animal DNA, gets a rude taste of the reality that is life.


Story Title: Inimate Intensions Rating: M for mature content Pairing: Tvych/Lawson (yaoi, dont like dont read)  
Diclaimer: I do not own the character's. They belong to .

Chapter.1.

His hair hung in dark silvery strands down his chest and back, as he rested against the headboard of his large king size bed, quietly reading a book. The only articles of clothing he wore, were a pair of deep crimson, silk boxer s and a pair of low cut, loose fitting, black jean s trimmed in red. His bare chest was well toned, topped off with a set of broad shoulders. his lower body was adorned with a six pack and high hip bones, showing off that, although he wasn t that tall, he was still very strong.

All in all, he was very handsome, his hair when dry was a light silvery, platinum. His face was adorned with high cheek bones, a strong jaw line, two twin strip markings on each cheek and very interesting colored green and red eyes that were delicate yet determined. Yet even as the soft, light pitter-patter of bare feet, shuffling down the cement hallway of the large, underground complex, reached his delicate ear s, his eye s never strayed from the book he held.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark, flaming amber hair swayed from side to side, as the figure swiftly, and fluently made his way down the dimly lit corridor. His bare feet made soft pattering noises as the made contact with the cool cement that he walked on. You could tell from the way his muscles moved under his skin that, although he was slim he was very, very toned. He also had high cheek bones, but his jaw line was more thinly set and feminine. And his eye s where a smiling, delicate shade of aquatic blue. And just from the look in his eyes and the smile on his face, you could tell that he was up to no good.

Gently as he made his way winding through the long, maze like hallways, he ran a hand through his long, ankle length hair. He let out a light chuckle, as he turned a corner and at the end of the hallway, was a bright light shining through the partly opened door. Quickly he began to make his was toward the door, a now pure look of determination and lust adorned his face. As the few seconds it took for him to reach the door, he placed a single knock on the door and entered not even waiting for a reply.

With little interest the silver haired genetic raised his miss-matched eyes for a quick second, before returning his attention to his book. The other occupant of the room, had a deep frown now placed on his soft features and without hesitation he move toward the bed, where his pray currently resided. In one fluid motion, momentarily shocking the other genetic, the amber haired genetic flung the book across the room and pinned the shorter genetic to the bed. The silver haired genetic struggled to free his hands that were now pinned above his head at the wrist, but the other s hold on him only tightened, causing him to let out a hiss, as the other genetics claws dug slightly into the flesh of his wrist.

Tvych He hiss out, the warning tone in his deep, accented voice, making the other genetic shiver with want as he looked down at the smaller body that was beneath him. Tvych let a sly smile grace his lips, causing a single fang to overlap his bottom lip slightly, making it look more predatory as he eyed his prize.

You know, I ve always wanted to take that lethal body of yours Lawson. I wonder how sweet you ll taste. Tvych said, his voice was not as deep as Lawson s but also held an accent that was actually slightly German. Once more Lawson tried to free his hands and once again he failed in the attempt. As Tvych slowly began to lick and suck at the skin on Lawson s neck, the smaller genetic let out a deep growl in the back of his throught as he narrowed his eye s at the other above how was now purring in pure pleasure.

As continued to suck and lick his way down Lawson s chest, Tvych began to explore his body with his free hand, once more gaining that deep, low growl from the genetic beneath him. His hand lazily began at Lawson s lower abdomen, running softly over his hips and up to the ever present six pack, before venturing up to his strong well toned chest to play with a, surprisingly slightly erect nipple. Just as he began to tweak the little bud between his thumb and index finger he started to suck on the other before lightly pinching and biting them at the same time.

At that point Lawson had to stop the sudden moan in the back of his throught as a small, unwanted shock of pleasure rippled through his body. He didn t know what caused it to happen but he did know that he didn t want it happening again for he knew he wouldn t be able to hold it in and that it would only cause Tvych to continue his antics. Again Lawson tried to get his hands free, he began to struggle and let s just say both genetics where surprised, when Lawson s sudden, thrust up wards to force Tvych off, caused both of their slightly hard erection s to slight rub together and make both of them moan.  
Get your fucking hand s off me now. Lawson whispered deeply as he tried to break free of the grasp that Tvych had him in, and again not succeeding.

Lawson let out another growl, only this time, directed towards himself, for letting his fa ade drop for even a brief moment. How the hell, can this be happening. It s not like I want this, so why am I getting hard at what he s doing? Lawson thought s were interrupted as he felt Tvych s hand start to venture southwards, once more ghosting over his abs, causing Lawson to shudder at the slight contact on his now heated flesh. But just as all rational thoughts were starting to leave him, Lawson found himself once more brought back to reality, as he not only felt, but heard Tvych unzipping his jeans.

I swear to god Tvych, I will fucking kill you, let me fucking go Lawson voiced as he began to struggle even more causing Tvych to chuckle.

What the matter Lawson, aren t you enjoying this? Tvych replied in a mocking voice, his accent only succeeding in making it sound even more mocking then what just his words alone implied.

As Lawson began to struggle once more, Tvych made fast work on removing the other genetics pant s as he began to kiss and lick his way down the toned body that he resided above. He couldn t help the smile that found its way onto his lips at the sight the greeted him when he came face to face with Lawson s crimson boxer s. So, he s slightly enjoying this, well I never doubted the thought that he would like it rough Tvych thought as he quickly made work of removing them as well, revealing Lawson s slightly hard cock free to his prying eyes. Right now, Lawson found it very hard to breathe as he squeezed his multi-colored eye s, trying very hard not to concentrate on the other genetic and the slight pleasure he was receiving.

But that quickly flew out the door, as his eye s shot open and a pleasured cry tore from his throught as Tvych s hot mouth closed around the head of his cock and began to suck. Tvych at this point began to lower his mouth and fully took in all he could of Lawson s now fully erect cock, before slowly moving back up and at the same time grazing the heated vein on the underside with his tongue, once more electing that gorgeous sound of Lawson crying out in pleasure and the sweet thrust of his hip s.

Once more, Tvych felt the smaller genetic begin to struggle and with a growl of his own released the heated member from his mouth. Finally feed up and wanting nothing more than a sweet release Tvych sat up and pulled his shirt from his torso showing of a slight more smaller but just as toned chest. Carelessly tossing the article of clothing to an unknown spot on the floor, he began to remove his belt, which he in turn keep in his hand, and with a great amount of force he tied Lawson s hands to the head board with his belt allowing Tvych the freedom of both hands. And just as quickly as his shirt, he removed both his boxer s and jean s and just as carelessly tossed them aside.

Shit Lawson swore, as he realized that for once in his life he was completely helpless as the other genetic pulled a bottle of, oddly enough, strawberry lotion off the side table beside the bed and poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing it to the side as he coated his own fully erect cock before positioning himself at Lawson s entrance. Lawson once more cried out, only this time it was in pain as Tvych entered him in one swift, hard thrust, fully embedding himself to the hilt, and letting out a deep, pleasured filled moan at the tight heat that engulfed his cock.

Oh, Gods .your..Ugh..tight. Tvych said as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in, causing Lawson to once again let out a pained cry, as a few stray tears slowly ran down his cheeks. He never in his long life, felt anything as painful as this. As the other genetic above began to more forcefully thrust into Lawson pain filled body, he once more began to pull at his bind s struggling, as a low sob finally escaped his slightly hoarse voice since he wasn t use to talking very much. As Tvych continuously thrusted hard into the tight, heat of Lawson body, he again moan as the muscles of Lawson s inner walls continuously contracted as his body naturally tried to expel him.

As Lawson continued to struggle against his binds, he didn t notice the fact that they had actually begun to dig into his wrists causing blood to seep from the wounds. He again cried out as Tvych began to thrust into him faster as he grunted, close to reaching his release, and with a particularly hard thrust that caused Lawson to once more scream in pain, Tvych finally came moaning out in pleasure as he spilled himself into Lawson. Tears once more leaked from Lawson s tightly closed eye s as he felt Tvych slowly remove himself from his body with a sick, wet, noise, and the sickly feel of fluids running down his thighs.

Tvych actually frowned slightly at the sight of his seed mixed with blood, slowly running down the now emotionally broken genetic beneath him. With a sigh Tvych stood from the bed and made quick work of putting his cloths back on, before releasing Lawson s hand s as he removed the homemade bonds as he finally put his belt where it belonged around his waist. Lawson let out a pained sob as Tvych forced his tongue into Lawson s mouth as he finally kiss the smaller genetic.

Pulling away Tvych smiled down at Lawson, whose eye s healed not only hatred but pain, and finally spoke once more before he made his leave.

Ah, my precious Lawson, just between you and me, you taste wonderful Tvych chuckled as Lawson closed his eyes once more, and with the same fluent strides that he had when he came into the room, he once again had them as he left it, leaving Lawson naked and curled up on his side with both blood and semen caked onto his thighs, the only evidence of what the other genetic had done.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End.

A/N: This is a fanfic inspired by a manga created by my GF, I hope you all like it, review to let me know what you think. Ja Ne. 


End file.
